Que No Destrocen Tu Vida
by Tomoyo Daidouji-san
Summary: Wuhu! Songfic!... espero que les guste, es sobre la historia de dos enamorados, está muuuy corto, pero supongo que lindo U... me dejan reviews por favor! Arigatô, Tomoyo


**A/N:** Emmm... Este songfic fue inspirado por una grandiosa canción de "Los Prisioneros" porque ellos rules!! Jajaja... bueno... ya me dejo de decir cosas para que puedan leer mi songfic... hehehe... y aún no me callo -_-U... bueno ahora si... Ay! Ya no hay caso conmigo... mejor sáltense esta parte y empiecen a leer el songfic... y? Lean, lean, lean!!! ^^U hehehe... 

**Declaimer****:** Ningún personaje me pertenece!!! Ni la canción tampoco, es de Jorge González del grupo "Los Prisioneros"

**Que No Destrocen Tu Vida**

(Jorge González "Los Prisioneros")

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

_¿Cómo empezar? _

_son tus padres y amigos _

_quieren estar _

_en tu vida para siempre _

_tú y ella se aman tanto _

_no arriesguen más _

_no permitas que sus canas _

_te arruguen tan temprano_

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

Ambos se despedían como si mañana fuera el fin del mundo, ella lloraba en su pecho como nunca en su vida, él la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte intentando soportar las lágrimas frente a ella

"Por favor no llores, amor, nos volveremos a ver" intentó calmarla. Ella solo se alteró más

"No, no lo haremos y tu lo sabes, no me des falsas esperanzas" 

"No digas eso" le dijo acariciando su mejilla, ella se alejó

"Por favor, tu sabes que nunca nos permitirían vernos, lo sabes! lo... sabes..." le gritó llorando y terminando de rodillas en el piso, él corrió hacia ella y la abrazó

"Lo sé..." le susurró. Él odiaba verla así, pero esa era la verdad, ellos nunca más volverían a verse

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

_Que no destrocen tu vida_

_No dejes que destrocen tu vida_

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

"Hablaste con tus padres?" preguntó él sin mirarla

"Cada día, pero ellos no entienden que nos amamos..." le confesó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

"Y tus hermanos?" preguntó con frialdad no dirigida hacia ella, más bien hacia su familia

"Ellos son los que le dijeron cosas de ti a mis padres..."

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

_Tienen razón _

_te han cuidado veinte años _

_eres de su piel _

_no estarías sin sus besos _

_pero es tiempo que te dejen _

_no arriesgues más _

_no permitas que sus fracasos _

_te arrastren y te maten _

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

"Y tus padres?" cuestionó la chica

"No me atrevo a hablar con ellos... discúlpame" él bajó su mirada. Ella acarició tiernamente su cabello

"No te preocupes, creo que ambos sabemos que dirían"

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

_Que no destruyan tu vida _

_No dejes que destruyan tu vida_

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

"Como odio a mis padres!... odio a Harry! a Ron!..."dijo ella golpeando la pared

"No, no los odies, ódiame a mi, yo soy el que te pone en una encrucijada" declaró él tomándola de los brazos

"Entonces te odio! Me odio!" le gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

_No dejes que por nadie tú y ella _

_se lleguen a odiar, no_

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

La chica subió al tren que anunciaba su partida

"Adiós" se despidió ella tomando la mano del chico por la ventana

"No digas esa palabra! Esta no es una despedida! Nos volveremos a ver!"

"Deja de decir eso!"

"Debes desearlo para que ocurra, quieres que nos separemos?"

Ella soltó su mano y cerró su ventana, impidiendo que el chico la viera

"Lo quieres?! Dímelo!" le gritaba el chico, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna

El tren partió, él solo lo vio alejarse sin hacer nada más. De pronto sintió una fría y delicada mano en su hombro, él volteo y la vio ahí parada frente a él

"No, no quiero que nos separemos"

Ambos se abrazaron se fueron juntos sin pensar en nada más que en ellos, ni en sus padres, ni en sus hermanos, solo uno en el otro

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

_Que no destruyan tu vida_

_Que no destruyan tu vida_

_No dejes que destruyan tu vida_

_Que no destruyan tu vida_

_No dejes que destruyan tu vida..._

**~~*~~*~~*~~*~~**

La mujer se levantó alterada en medio de la noche, despertando al hombre que dormía junto a ella

"Que te pasa?" él tenía un tono de preocupación notable en su voz

"Yo... soñé con esa noche, la noche en que nos íbamos a separar, la recuerdas?" dijo ella con una mano en su frente

"Como si hubiera sido ayer... como olvidar esa noche en que tu te quedaste conmigo"

La mujer se paró y se dirigió al balcón de la habitación, seguida por su pareja

"Por qué te preocupa? Piensas que no fue lo correcto?" preguntó él temiendo la respuesta

"Nunca pensaría eso!" le respondió indignada "Pero... tengo miedo" continuó mirando el las estrellas

"De qué?" inquirió él

Sin desviar su vida del oscuro cielo respondió "De que nos separemos"

"Nunca lo haremos, te amo y no te dejaré" obligándola a mirarlo le dijo sosteniéndola de los hombros

"Mi familia aún te odia" le recordó evitando su mirada

"Y qué importa, ni siquiera saben donde estás" 

"Tienes razón... pero Ron, él sería capaz de matarte si te ve" una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, y él de inmediato la abrazó

"Que lo intente! Pero nunca te dejaré" ella lo abrazó de vuelta por unos segundos antes de volver a separarse

"Draco?" lo nombró ella

"Si?" preguntó Draco

"Te amo" le dijo ella en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Draco escuchara

"Yo también te amo, Ginny..."

Draco abrazó a Ginny, y así se quedaron todo lo que restaba de la noche en el balcón, hasta que los primero rayos de sol brillaran en sus cabellos, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, pensando en que nada destruiría sus vidas, ni sus diferencias, ni sus prejuicios, ni sus familias...

Fin!! ^^

Notas de la Autora:

Y? Les gustó? Espero que si!!! El songfic lo hice con esta canción, porque me pareció que CANTABA LA VIDA DE GINNY!!  Bueno, claro que si ella en realidad estuviera con Draco ^^U... supongo que ya saben que ADORO ESTE GRUPO!! Por eso ADORO ESTA CANCIÓN!!! Los Prisioneros rules!!! Jajaja ^^ disculpen, es que estoy más obsesionada que nunca después del concierto ^^U hehehe

Cualquier comentario, o algo, a mi e-mail daidouji_san@hotmail.com si quieren me ponen en sus listas de MSN, como ustedes gusten ^^...  

Algo más... POR FAVOR ME DEJAN REVIEWS!!! Se los agradecería mucho!! Arigatô ^^

^^Bye^^

Tomoyo


End file.
